<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Victims by johnnyclash87</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29053248">Victims</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnnyclash87/pseuds/johnnyclash87'>johnnyclash87</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Order 66 Happened Differently (Star Wars)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:08:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,633</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29053248</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnnyclash87/pseuds/johnnyclash87</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Maul makes different choices when Order 66 happens.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>CT-5597 | Jesse &amp; CT-7567 | Rex, CT-7567 | Rex &amp; Ahsoka Tano, Darth Maul &amp; CT-7567 | Rex &amp; Ahsoka Tano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Maul could feel the ship jump to hyperspace even as he was securely strapped into the vault. It wasn’t that he couldn’t move or use his powers that most gnawed at him. It wasn’t even the impending end that was now just three words away. No. It was.. what was his name? </p>
<p>Jesse. </p>
<p>The Clone. </p>
<p>He wasn’t even meant to have a name. Names are for people not tools. But wasn’t he also nothing more than a tool? First a tool for the Nightsisters then Sideous? Yet he had a name. He probed the Clones..Jesses mind with only the intent to find information about Ashoka, the rogue Jedi. But there was something strikingly familiar in his mind too.. fear. He felt the fear of failure, of not living up to his masters expectation. Maul felt this fear every day of his life as a child. Failure in Sideous eyes was met with cruelty. What would the Kaminoans do with a Clone that failed? </p>
<p>There was something else too.. pain..but not physical pain.. no something far worse. There was.. a battle. A dark planet.. yes, Umbara, unmistakably. Skywalker is not there. It’s a different Jedi. This one lacks compassion. Loyalties are tested. A skirmish. </p>
<p>Brother kills brother. Mauls own brother Savage was forced to kill their brother Feral, and in turn was killed before his own eyes. The Nightbrothers were known for their ferocity and prowess but they still felt love for one another. Savage offered himself to save Feral and his compassion was twisted. In a life of pain, the only comfort comes from those who suffer alongside you. This Clone also felt this love for his own brothers.</p>
<p>No. They were nothing a like. He has a destiny and greater purpose.<br/>But doesn’t Jesse believe the same about himself? Doesn’t every Clone believe they are fighting for a greater cause?<br/>Yet all of them, Maul included are in truth no more than the tools, to be cast aside when their use is fulfilled. </p>
<p>Just like he was. No. Empathy was for the weak. Mauls master taught him that. The master that cast him aside..</p>
<p>Wait, something is happening. Pain. Anguish. It’s happening.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Go cause some chaos. It’s what you’re good at”</p>
<p>She wasn’t wrong. He was good at causing chaos, and mayhem, and death. Was that all he was good for though? Yes he was capable of great destruction but he was also capable of compassion. Sideous made him a tool of death and here again was someone else using him as an ends to a violent means. But did he have to obey? Could he be something better?</p>
<p>His thoughts were interrupted by booted feet on metal deck. </p>
<p>“Stay alert! She’s here somewhere!” </p>
<p>Maul heard that same voice countless times and silenced it countless more. Silenced it the way Feral was, and Savage... </p>
<p>The steps got louder, and the threat came closer. They would shoot without hesitation as they were trained. And he would strike as he was trained.. Trained by a sadistic man who taught him only lies and cruelty.</p>
<p>The troopers were now rounding the corner, the muzzles of their blasters just visible. Maul had no weapon, the Togruta saw to that.. But he was still far from defenseless.... He raised his hand and focused his mind..</p>
<p>In an instant the first three troopers blasters were wreaked from their grasp and just as quickly crumpled into a useless mass of metal. Two more behind them opened fire, each bolt swatted away by Maul with a wave of his hand. With another wave all there were pushed back and knocked unconscious, but alive. </p>
<p>Maybe mercy wasn’t so bad. </p>
<p>As he walked among the troopers he examined their faces, or rather their helmets. Most of them were identical, white with blue accents. Except one which caught his attention. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rex was quickly recovering as he explained the breadth of what was happening. Outside the medical bay a squad of Troopers was ready to gun him and Ashoka down. His men, his comrades, his brothers.. His blasters were set to stun but that wouldn’t change the facts. Everyone of his brothers was ready to betray everything they thought they were fighting for and so many had died. </p>
<p>He could hear them outside the door, hacking the computers locking system. He didn’t have to hear them or see them though to know what they were doing next. Cell packs checked, line of fire clear, everyone in precise position. When the door would open he expected to see the first line of troops, blasters in firing position.</p>
<p>But he definitely didn’t expect to see, him. Maul. Sith Lord, Crime, whatever kind of lord he was supposed to be. Murderer was the only title that really mattered. Putting a blaster whole in him would be much easier. As quick as he pulled both triggers and the streaks of blue flashed toward their target Maul deflected them. Fueled by rage and adrenaline  he charged at him, not entirely sure what his plan was. </p>
<p>“Wait!” Rex stopped cold, not because of anything Maul did but something he saw Maul carrying. </p>
<p>“I’m not here to fight. You have to help him”</p>
<p>“Rex what’s going on” Ashokas lightsabers illuminated the room. <br/>“Ashoka... it’s Jesse”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What do you mean it’s Jesse, and what do YOU a mean help him?” Ashokas saber pointed threateningly at Maul. As Rex moved aside she could see Maul was holding him, Jesse. She was expecting to see him practically dragging him, like a predator with their prey. But instead he seemed to be actually carrying him, as if, and this was quite a preposterous thought, as if he cared about him.</p><p>“You found a way to remove the chip, now do the same for him.. please” That was the first time Maul used the word please since... </p><p>“Why would you want us to help him? You kidnapped and tortured him.” Ashokas voice dropped with hatred. Something not long ago she wouldn’t let herself feel. But she was no longer a Jedi and he was a literal monster.</p><p>“And I spared his life and returned him to you” Though Maul was indignant in his words a shot of guilt still ripped through him.</p><p>“That hardly makes up for the hundreds of my brothers you massacred” Rex had returned his blasters to shooting position. It was his words that truly cut him. He was right, this one act couldn’t possibly reconcile the countless atrocities he committed, if  that was ever possible.</p><p>“Hate me if you want. You would have every right to. But please just help him” </p><p>“This sounds like a trap” Ashoka was clearly not ready to trust him.</p><p>“Wait, why do you want us to help him?” Rex may have still had his weapons ready but his voice sounded genuine in its question. If anyone here might understand or at least deserved an explanation it was him.</p><p>“I was made into a monster a tool for a cause that was never truly my own. If I’m going to die, I’d like to die knowing for once I did something good. That I can be more than what Sidious made me.” Rex lowered his blasters juts a bit. He didn’t speak but his eyes said that just maybe he understood. </p><p>“We should do it Ashoka.”</p><p>“I think we should too, but I’m not sure I trust him”.. She said “him” as if she preferred a different less polite word.</p><p>“Oh I don’t trust him either but if we can save Jesse..”</p><p>“Look, if you want I’ll just give him to you and go back to “causing chaos” as you described” Maul might be trying to change but he still had a limit on his patience. “But we all know if i wanted to kill you too I would have just blown up the engine core”</p><p>“He’s got a point, Ashoka” Rex was careful to not let his guard down too much.</p><p>“Ok, but only for you, and Jesse. It was hard enough to find your chip, it might take some time” Ashoka switched her sabers off and moved aside from the gurney. Maul carefully handed Jesse over to Rex who cautiously brought him over to the table. Maul stayed where he was, sure he wasn’t quite welcome enough to move around. </p><p>Once Rex was in position to keep an eye on him, Ashoka went to work. She placed her hands on either side of Jesses head and centered her mind. She took a deep breath and started the mantra she used with Rex, </p><p>“I’m one with the Force and the Force is with me. I’m one with the Force and the Force is with me. I’m one with the Force and the Force is with me...” This time was slightly quicker than before. As Jesse opened his eyes Rex was the first face he saw and as he say up, Ashokas was the next.</p><p>“Oh no.. Commander Ashoka.. Im so sorry I couldn’t help-“</p><p>Rex placed a gentle hand on his shoulder “It wasn’t your fault, brother, it wasn’t any of our fault”. Together, as best they could, Ashoka and Rex explained the chips and their purpose in Sidious plan. </p><p>“And what is HE doing here?”  Maul was quite used to people reacting to him with horror and disgust otherwise the way Jesse looked at him might hurt more than it did.</p><p>“Believe it or not, he actually brought you here so we could take out your chip” Ashokas tone said that she wasn’t sure she believed it herself.</p><p>“Well. Now that that’s done. I’ll get back to.. whatever it is I’m supposed to be doing” Maul turned and stepped out the door</p><p>“Wait” He wasn’t sure if that was Rex’s voice or Jesse’s. He turned back around to look.</p><p>Jesse stood up from the gurney; “When Maul was..looking into my mind,  I saw something’s too. It wasn’t much but I saw what he went through.. what Sidious did to him.. He’s just as much a victim in all this as we are.” Ashoka shook her head.</p><p>“Jesse, he had a choice to change, you and Rex didn’t, not with those chips” </p><p>Surprisingly it was Rex who spoke next “Im not sure, Ashoka..It’s not just the chips, it’s how we’re raised and trained too. So many of us have done things we knew were wrong simply because we were ordered too. Just look at Dogma, there’s more of us like him than you know. Is that any different than what Maul went through?”<br/>Ashoka sighed; “Well.. This wouldn’t be the first time I worked with a war criminal.”</p><p>“Right now we need to work on a plan to save the rest of the Troops” Rex was quick to get them back on task.</p><p>“Funny I was just thinking of that.” Ashoka cocked her head pensively. “Didn’t the Coruscant Guard bring knock out gas grenades with them?”</p><p>Rex answered her “Yea for crowd control in case things got out of hand on Mandalore” </p><p>“We can use that to render everyone unconscious then we can work on removing the chips.” </p><p>“There should be enough gas but I reviewed the inventory, we don’t have many grenades. We’d have to get them all in one place or as many as we could”</p><p>“Well that sounds like an obvious solution.. what’s the one thing on this ship literally every Clone besides you two wants?” Ashoka held her arms out to her side as if the answer wasn’t clear.</p><p>“Oh no. We might as well just shoot you ourselves” Jesse held up his hands.</p><p>“I’m not sure we have a choice.. besides I’ll have you two.. I guess three, watching my back” Ashoka gestured to Maul.</p><p>“Ok well then how do we get them all together?” Rex crossed his arms waiting for ideas. Jesse was the first with a suggestion.</p><p>“The two of us could take her two them as our prisoner”</p><p>Rex shook his head “We’ve done the fake prisoner routine so often, they’ll see it coming. Besides they’ll want to know why we didn’t kill her” Now Maul spoke up, breaking his silence</p><p>“Then I’ll do it. I’ll offer her as my prisoner” </p><p>Ashoka seemed to tense up; “I’m not sure I’m entirely comfortable with that”</p><p>“I’m not a Clone so I’m not under any orders to kill you and I’m not a Jedi so technically they aren’t ordered to kill me.”</p><p>Rex tapped his fingers “Honestly he’s right. The only reason I ordered Maul executed was.. well he’s Maul. Nothing personal” his last words were directed at the Zabrack himself.</p><p>“Yes it was”</p><p>Jesse raised a hand  “So if I’m getting all of this. The plan on the board is to have a known murderer and Sith Lord take Ashoka prisoner and use her as bait for a ship full of highly trained soldiers with strict orders to kill her on site?”</p><p>“It seems like it” There was hardly any confidence in Rexs voice </p><p>“Ehh, we’ve had worse”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Last and final chapter! Then I might do a sequel</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Reinforcements had been on the way, forcing them to hash out the details of their plan on the run. They had to move fast enough to but cautious enough to avoid any of the other Troopers. But that meant they had to be on high alert, every hall was a trap, every corner an ambush. </p><p>“Rex  who would be in command after you and Jesse?” Ashoka ran between Rex and Jesse with Maul beside her.</p><p>“Should be Prowl” Rex had taken point as per his usual custom.</p><p>“Great” Jesses irritation couldn’t be clearer as he guarded their rear “Prowl plans for everything. He’d bring a snow suit to dessert planet” </p><p>“He also plans for war, he won’t be expecting us to try and save them.” Rex kept his blasters ready as they rounded a corner</p><p>“Well let’s hope he didn’t think to change the lock codes on the armory” Jesse didn’t sound hopeful, cynicism was apparently his way of coping. </p><p>Maul was uncharacteristically quiet, it was hard to find something to say when one didn’t have an elaborate nefarious scheme to mo monologue about. </p><p>“If he has, surely It can be cut with a lightsaber?” Ashoka was the one to respond.</p><p>“Yea.. the Republic planned for that.. if the door is broken into it’ll trigger an alarm and every Clone will be headed our way”</p><p>“So let’s hope we have some luck on our side”  Jesse spoke just as they reached the arsenal.</p><p>“So how many times can we try to unlock it?” Maul decided to make himself useful and join Jesse  in keeling watch whole Ashoka and Rex set to opening the door.</p><p>“Depends how high alert Prowl set the security. If it’s high it’ll be one shot” Rex was ready to input the code</p><p>“So in other words, one” Jesse spoke what everyone had been thinking. </p><p>Maul couldn’t help but feel out of place. These three knew each other, they fought together. What had he done? His only relationship to them was cruelty. Technically he was the reason they were here in the first place. Sure he was helping them, and the Clones seemed to understand him. But the fact was.. he was very much alone in the Universe. After all this was over, and that had a very low probability, he couldn’t expect them to all fly off to some planet and live together. But at the same time, how much would things be different if they werent here?  If he did have a place in the Galaxy, it would take time to find it.</p><p>His ears were suddenly assaulted by an alarm, piecing  and relentless. Red lights flashed on and off. </p><p>Ashoka was attempting to cover her ears while still holding her  lightsabers</p><p>“I guess the code didn’t work!” </p><p>Rex looked at her, befuddled. </p><p>“I haven’t even put it in yet.. That’s not the door alarm..it’s the self destruct alert”</p><p>“Why is it going off?” Jesse shouted over the alarm which seemed to get louder and louder. </p><p>Maul could hardly contain a small laugh. How ironic, they were exactly  doing what he almost planned to do, more or less. These Clones certainly were good at their job. </p><p>“Isn’t it obvious? They’re going to destroy the ship to kill her” Maul indicated by his hand that he meant Ashoka.</p><p>“Well I guess we can just cut the door open” Ashoka activated her sabers and Rex stepped aside. With a quick swipe the door was opened. Quickly they gathered as much of the gas grenades as they could.</p><p>“Prowl will expect us to head to the escape pods and shuttle bay. Which means fortunately every single clone will be there waiting” Rex was doing his best to stay focused</p><p>“Fortunately?” Jesse was ever so incredulous.</p><p>“From a certain point of view” The Captain wasn’t exactly reassuring. </p><p>“It’ll be our only chance. We need to get their now. ” Ashoka handed Maul one of her sabers. </p><p>“Only for deflecting!” Maul caught the saber and nodded</p><p>Rex picked up a grenade launcher and handed another to Jesse, who took and checked it</p><p>“The ship will self destruct regardless. We’ll need to split up”</p><p>Ashoka may have permitted Maul to join them but she wasn’t about to leave him alone with either of her friends.<br/>“Ok Maul, you and I will head to the bay. Rex you and Jesse deactivate the countdown then meet us and be ready with that gas”</p><p>“Only for deflecting!” Maul caught the saber and nodded.  With their supplies ready and something that could be called a plan formed they went separate ways.  Because every Trooper was headed in the same direction they didn’t need to worry about them for the time being. </p><p>As Maul and Ashoka made their way to the main terminal, he could feel her keeping one eye out for Clones and one eye vigilantly on him.  He  knew exactly why she chose to keep him with her. He had the skills and powers of a Sith and was extremely dangerous. Not that he could fault her, his whole life he was taught to see everything as a threat, to hate everything, at least she had a reason. </p><p>. As they  came closer and closer to their goal the more the assuredness of success grew. It was a unique experience for Maul, being driven by  hope instead of malice, It was rather invigorating. The only thing that could go wrong would be if a contingent of Troops had been stationed exactly where they were going to stop any interference.</p><p>And as soon as they reached the terminal they found exactly that. At least a platoons worth of Troopers blocking their path, blasters ready to fire. They still had a small bit of fortune though, as they were able to retreat behind a corner before being seen.</p><p>“Great. I don’t suppose you have any ideas?” It almost sickened Ashoka that she actually asked Maul that question. Mauls answer didn’t help either.</p><p>“I do and unfortunately they all involve people dyeing”</p><p>Without warning the alarm suddenly went off. Ashoka and Maul looked at each other then carefully at the Clones who were visibly confused. Maul was the first to speak </p><p>“Maybe Rex and Jesse found another way to turn it off?” </p><p>Ashoka shook her head; “That would be next to impossible.” </p><p>From the communication device Maul had borrowed from a stunned Trooper they could hear orders given out <br/>“Al Troops we have hostile intruders! Report to sect-“ The voice was cut off by the distinctive sound of a stun wave and then a laugh that was somehow both jovial and terrifying.</p><p>“Hey Captain! Did you miss us!”</p><p>Over the same channel came Rexs voice obviously as shocked as Ashoka </p><p>“Wrecker!!!???” </p><p>Ashoka spoke to anyone who could hear</p><p>“Who’s Wrecker!??”</p><p>A response came with a voice Ashoka very much knew</p><p>“Good to hear you Commander” What made it stranger was that it seemed to come from the comm and the terminal which by now was left unprotected. Asoka and Maul quickly made their way to it and opened the door. Ashoka could hardly contain her shock</p><p>“Echo!!”</p><p> The Arc Trooper had his mechanical prosthetic plugged into the terminal.</p><p>“I think we have some stories to share. But after we’re done saving everyone.”</p><p>Another voice came over the comm, quite and serene “if you’ve got a rebreather you should put it on now. Maul and Ashoka quickly put on the ones they took from supplies. Just in time for the vents to start spewing out vapors off gas which filled the whole ship. Any trooper without a mask was rendered unconscious and those who weren’t were quickly stunned.</p><p>Maul , Ashoka and Echo met up with Rex and Jesse at the hanger bay. Rex and Jess themselves were accompanied by three other people who Ashoka did not recognize. Echo took over the task of introductions</p><p>“Ashoka, this is the Bad Batch” </p><p>The former Jedi looked at them suspiciously “How have I never heard of you?”</p><p>The one with a facial tattoo holding a vibroblade answered “Because we don’t exist”</p><p>Rex spoke up, breaking into the conversation “We’ll have to worry about that later. We need to get to those chips.” </p><p>Ever the pragmatist, Jesse brought up the hard but unavoidable question </p><p>“Then what? We’ve all just lost everything we thought we were fighting for. The Republic, freedom, democracy. Sidious took it all from us. What do we do?”</p><p>Everyone stood in silver silence. Jess was right. Every thing changed, they couldn’t just go back to normal. </p><p>Finally able to contribute something Maul broke the silence;</p><p>“Isn’t it obvious?” The rest of them looked at him puzzled and suspicious.</p><p>“We kill Sidious”</p><p>And surprisingly they all nodded in agreement.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>